Before We Are Countries
by Animetomangaotaku
Summary: The first world meeting after the end of World War 2. One shot. Rated for Romano's expressive language. No pairings. Cover picture is not mine


**An friend of mine pointed out that I only wrote humorous Hetalia fan fiction so she requested that I try out an angst/comfort one. This is my first attempt at the serious/dark side of Hetalia so I would love some feedback and brutal honesty as well! If this one shot is absolutely terrible than please go ahead and tell me, so I can try to fix it! Well here we go my first "serious" fan fiction for Hetalia!**

* * *

It was the first world meeting since the war, which humans dubbed as World War 2, had ended. Even if the nations' bosses refused to hold a meeting all together the countries had agreed that they should at least have a civilized conference. Germany had arrived first which gave him a lot of time to think about how he was going to apologize for his boss' heinous actions. An apology for all those dead people, for all those innocent lives which had been lost. How was he to apologize for the mayhem, and deaths? How was he to apologize to Italy for dragging the cowardly nation into the blood soaked war and to Japan for abandoning him and leaving him to fight while he himself surrendered? His chaotic thought were broken when countries began to pour into the room.

Spain walked in giving Germany a small wave before sitting down, he looked uninjured for he hadn't really been involved in the fighting. Belgium came next she had her hand in a sling and was supporting Netherlands as he limped into the room. Belgium smiled sadly at Germany and Netherlands completely avoided the Germans gaze, understandable since both had been on the side of the Allies. Iceland walked in completely unharmed since like Spain he hadn't been dragged into the war, but behind him were Norway and Denmark. Norway's right arm and Denmark's head were tightly wrapped with bandages but other than that they seemed to have fared well, Iceland seemed to be fretting over the two however helping them to their seats. Russia walked in with small bandage on his pale face he smiled at Germany, yet his smile was not the same as it had once been. No longer hiding creepy intentions but sad and wise as if he knew what the German was feeling. Behind him were Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia all who had random bandages strewn on their bodies but looking relatively well.

They took their seats. England, America, and China came next. China and England harboured small wounds that were healing remarkably well, America however winced as he walked to his seat. He clutched his stomach as if there was a wound there, which there was. Germany knew how the wound had been created, the Japanese bombing of Pearl Harbour. Germany looked away. New Zealand and Australia came next; Australia seemed fine except for a small limp in his foot while New Zealand's right hand was tightly bandaged. Canada and France followed soon after, France supported Canada as the usually invisible nation wobbled into the room due to a probably broken foot while France himself had his left arm in a sling much like Belgium had.

Greece and India made their appearances as well, Greece walking in sleepily with bandages cocooning his head and India was behind him seeming unharmed except for the square bandage on his left cheek. Then Poland walked in and Germany felt a pang of guilt make its way into his stomach. The blond boy held crutches as he limped into the room, the left half of his face tightly bandaged, he faced Germany with one grass green eye but surprisingly it wasn't an accusing glare or one that held hate and fury. The green eye was filled with sympathy and sadness. Lithuania quickly got up from his seat and helped Poland to his own chair.

Austria waltzed in supporting Hungary for the brunet girl seemed a little unstable on her feet. Austria himself looked unharmed except for a stray bandage on his forehead. Hungary, who had been on the side of the Axis, gave Germany a supporting look and allowed Austria to lead her to her designated seat. Sweden entered next with Finland behind him. The two Nordics seemed alright spare some bandages here and there. Romania and Bulgaria walked in both had light wounds but other than that were fine. Thailand walked in next making eye contact with Germany and giving him a small smile. Soon after Hong Kong came in bandages blanketing his head followed by Vietnam who walked with a limp. Korea followed them his eyes robbed of their cheerfulness and his face a mask of desolation and gloom.

Taiwan also appeared her eyes flashing with worry as she scanned the room as if anticipating an ambush. Romano came in then scowling at everybody, the Italians arm was tightly bandaged and he winced as he made his way into his seat. Switzerland and Lichtenstein came too, both uninjured but their expressions were grim and hardened. Finally Italy appeared as did Japan, Italy himself seemed alright except for the bandages wrapped around his head. Japan looked dreadful. His hand was lying in a sling and like Italy his head was wrapped up too, the Asian was pale and he leaned heavily on Italy his already soulless eyes seemed to become pools of emptiness and vast despair. Germany noted how America purposely looked away. Once the nations had settled down the meeting began, it was much quieter than ordinary meetings and not once did a random fight break out.

"Thanks for gathering here everyone" America announced near the end of said meeting "The war is fought and over, I think Germany has something to say"

Germany stood nodding his thanks to America he faced the nations

"I, Germany, apologize for the carnage and disaster I as a nation have created. I promise to aid in any way that I can so that the damage done can be reversed" he said stiffly as if reading from a script. He soon sat down again and a couple of nations clapped half-heartedly.

"I guess that concludes our-" America was cut off.

"Is that it potato bastard?" Romano asked, green eyes piercing blue.

"Fratello, Germany already apologized and-" Italy began to say nudging his brother nervously.

"Yes, you're right. Germany has apologized. But what about Ludwig huh? That's right, Germany promises to make things better but what the hell is Ludwig doing?" Romano asked the dead silent room.

"W-What do you mean? Ludwig is just Germany's human name" Italy stated.

"No. It's more than that. Germany is the country. Ludwig is the person. Aren't we humans too?" Romano asked scowling.

"He is right" Japan murmured and several countries turned to him in surprise "I am Japan but I am also Kiku Honda. As Japan I will not apologize for the carnage I have caused in Asia. As Japan I cannot apologize to America for hurting his people with that bomb. But as Kiku Honda I will. I will apologize to my family, Young Soo, Mei, Jia, Van, Yao, I will apologize to Alfred. I will regret everything I have done, for I am Kiku Honda a human before I am Japan"

"I can't forgive you as Korea, Japan. As Korea I can't say everything is alright after all that you've done to my country. But as Im Young Soo I forgive you Kiku, I want my family to be whole again." Korea said standing up suddenly.

"As Alfred F Jones I'm sorry Kiku for...for Nagasaki and Hiroshima. I'm sorry for the deaths; I'm so sorry Kiku for that. It's not something a hero would do" America cried out as if it had been on his mind for a while.

"As Russia I cannot say that I regret what I've done to create the Soviet Union or for what I've done to Poland and Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, and my sisters. But maybe they will accept the apology I offer as Ivan Braginsky" Russia said smiling. The smile lacked menace. Ukraine burst into tears. The sobs echoed around the silent room voicing the countries grief and regrets.

"I as Lovino Vargas am sorry for all the carnage created. For all the lives that were taken by my people's hands." Romano said his face sullen.

"Feliciano Vargas apologizes for everything. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Germany, Japan I'm sorry allies!" Italy cried joining Ukraine as he too began to weep.

"Poland won't be able to forgive what Russia and Germany did at least for like a while. Poland won't like be able to erase the images of thousands of Polish lying dead. But Feliks says maybe...maybe he'll be able to forgive" Poland announces looking straight at Germany with that one blazing green eye.

"I as Ludwig apologize for everything. I'm sorry to all of you here. I'm sorry Feliciano and Lovino for dragging you into this mess, I'm sorry for abandoning the fight and leaving you with the burden Kiku I'm sorry to Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Yao, Ivan, Matthew, and all the Allies in the war. I'm sorry to all those innocent Jewish. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.. "Germany said earnestly. Immediately relief passed through him as if a burden had been lifted.

"Damn right potato bastard you should be sorry damn you" Romano said but his eyes were appeased.

"GERMANY! I FORGIVE YOU!" Italy cried rubbing his eyes in an effort to cease the tears.

"Elizaveta apologizes for everything-"

"Wang Yao asks for forgiveness for all the wrong he has committed in this war-"

"Arthur forgives and asks in turn for forgiveness-"

"Francis apologizes-"

"Matthew wishes he could-"

"Toris formally forgives Ivan-"

"Eduard forgives Ivan-"

"Raivis forgives Ivan-"

"Natalya forgives and asks for Ivan's hand in marriage-"

"Heracles apologizes for the deaths-"

"Emil wishes he could have helped his brothers-"

"Lukas formally accepts every apology and sends out an apology himself-"

"Mathias says sorry-"

"Tino regrets and asks forgiveness-"

The sounds of random countries voicing their regrets and opinions as humans instead of countries filled the once silent room. The sound of forgiveness, and apologies. The sound of regret and love. Romano was right, before we are countries we are humans, humans who feel betrayal and guilt, Germany thought. He watched Countries who were enemies in the war embrace. Korea hugged Japan both of them near tears, or rather he watched Im Young Soo hug Kiku Honda. Feliks shook hands with Ivan and soon tackled or attempted to tackle, considering his wounds and all, Toris with a hug. Raivis and Eduard smiled at one another, Katsuya smothered Natalia in an embrace, Matthew was laughing along with Alfred, Francis and Arthur, Roderich allowed himself to be sobbed on by Elizaveta, Bella, Lars, Antonio and Lovino were holding hands and grinning (or in Lovino's case doing a mixture of smiling and scowling), and Mei was locking Van, Yao and Jia in a surprise hug. Germany heard a "ve~" before he was smothered by Italy's embrace.

"It's nice" Italy murmured while still hugging Germany.

"What's nice?" he asked.

"It's nice to be human" was the simple yet honest answer.

* * *

**WHAT IN THE NAME OF PASTA IS THIS? I will honestly forgive you if you send me an angry PM or leave a review telling me what a pathetic excuse of a "serious" one shot this is. I tried my best! It's not very "serious" though... it's happy more than anything else... GAH I should be focusing on my other stories! Please forgive me for uploading this one shot, I promise to never do something like this again. I can't write "seriously" to save my life**

**Oh and all of the countries were equally affected by this war, sorry if I made it seem like some countries were less affected and hurt by it because they really weren't. World War 2 was a terrible fight and I honestly believe that all the people in all the countries of the world suffered equal emotional and physical pains and they should be honoured for that.**

**In case you're curious here's the main Allies and Axis for World War 2:**

**ALLIES: Britain, France, Russia (Soviet Union), China, Canada, America, Belgium, Netherland, Poland, New Zealand, Australia, Greece, Norway, Denmark, and India (there are others but since those countries haven't appeared in Hetalia yet I decided to leave them out)**

**AXIS: Germany, Japan, Italy, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Finland and Thailand (again there are others but they haven't debuted in Hetalia yet and I'm terrible with OC's)**

**Some of these listed countries are actually co-belligerents too so keep that in mind! I relied solely on Wiki for this so please inform me if any of this info is wrong!**

**During the war the empire of Japan was slowly taking over most of Asia so that's what Japan was apologizing to Korea and the other Asians for (Sorry I didn't include Macau and a lot of other Asians)**


End file.
